Going Home
by Sentury
Summary: Mia and Ike, Its been a year since the kings war and Mia is reminising, striving for something beyond just sparing.


Sentury--Good evenning/mourning/afternoon...First i do not own fire Emblem, thats nintendo. Second ok, well this is only my second story thing, so please review all praise and critism are welcome. I really like this pair Elincia always kinda annoyed me, anyway, im thinking of doing like a chapter type thing of their earlier life so please let me know if you think its good of bad. I can take it. (Nervous) Well, thanks, have a nice day! Oh, and Enjoy! (hopefully)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early sunrise, and already Mia was getting up, purple hair tied back neatly green eyes sparkling as they always did. 'Today,' she thought to herself, 'today you go down Ike.' With that she burst open the door and sprinted down the hallway to her boss's own room. It was a year today that they defeated Ashnard in his Mad King War and she thought that to be a good omen, not that any of her other omens resulted in victories for the young swordsman.

The young girl smiled as she turned the corner to see her boss, already carving up the trees to practice his nearly perfect swordsmanship. Ike was no slouch that was for sure.

"Tsk. Tsk Boss." Said the myrmidon, "Picking on the poor trees because you know today is the day I'm gonna take you down."

Surprised by the early mourning visitor the hero of Crimea turned and smiled once she saw that it was Mia, the girl could always brighten anyone's day.

"Mia, a pleasure to see you…well conscious." He replied with a laugh.

"Oh don't get cocky boss, you know you got lucky that last time, but you can be sure that I won't lose track of your feet this time." Replied Mia with a grin as she caught the wooden training sword Ike threw in her direction, they had stopped using iron and steel weapons as a request to Mist and Rhys.

Suddenly serious Mia fixed her eyes at Ike, "Try and keep up." With that she bolted in the direction of her boss, speed was always Mia's strong point; both her and Ike knew that. Appearing in front of him Mia gave her blue haired friend a series of slashes to his stomach and shoulder area, but to no avail as each one was deflected from its mark. Seeing that her decisive frontal attack had failed the myrmidon somersaulted backward, staying too close to Ike for a long time never ended well for her. Contemplating a new strategy Mia once again ran full speed at her opponent.

Seeing her attack coming Ike shook his head with a laugh and said, "You must be getting desperate resorting to this again."

With his own incredibly brilliant speed he ran straight towards her bringing with him strong cross strike from his wooden sword, the moment Mia was looking for. Just as the attack came she jumped over Ike delivering a strong kick to his neck putting him face first into the ground. Using one hand to catch her fall Mia saw her opportunity for victory fading as Ike was quickly coming back to his feet. Trying to deal a finishing blow Mia sped towards her still dazed opponent. Meanwhile Ike was back on his feet still surprised how easily Mia was able to dodge his attack.

'That was good Mia, we are both improving.' He thought to himself, "But you're still predictable!" Turning as he spoke delivering with him a powerful slash, the purple haired maiden was just able to bring her sword up in front to block, but it came to no avail as her sword was shattered and Ike's blow came in contact with her neck quickly knocking her out.

"Damn. She's going to blame that on the sword later." He sighed lifting up his unconscious friend onto his shoulders. The constant battling was not just training for the former generals swordsmanship but his strength as well, constantly carrying Mia back to their mercenary hideout did well for his muscles also.

"Ouch, why's my head hurt?" said the trueblade before realizing what had happened, "DANG IT! Lost again."

Slowly and carefully rising from her bed she opened up the door, she was quite accustomed to the way these defeats went: first; Go to Rhys and find out what time of day it was, next; go see Mist and have the closest meal, lastly; Find Ike and complain about how lucky he got and of course demand a rematch.

Opening the door to the hallway much slower and more calmly this time she began this tedious tradition. It was not long before she ran into Boyd walking in the opposite direction smiling as he approached her.

"Lost again ay Mia? Well that makes the score……372 losses….0 wins, that's pretty solid."

"Well…" she said smiling at Boyd's ridicule, "you know what they say 374 times the charm right?"

"374? Why not 373?" replied a confused Boyd

"I hate odd numbers." The swordsman continued.

"Just like you Mia." Laughed the warrior.

"Well I'll see ya later Boyd gotta keep the routine going!" yelled the energetic mercenary. It had been over a year since she came across Ike and the Griel mercenaries, and they immediately welcomed her into their rag tag group. His father, a man he didn't even know saved his life, and if his kindness wasn't enough his son embraced her proudly as a member of their illustrious group. She smiled once more on this day of reminiscing, she had never been apart of something like this. Her previous mercenary life was not an easy one, armies never accepted mercenaries easily, and it was hard sometimes never having a Mist that was only as happy as you were, or a Titania whom always had a helpful piece of advice, Oscar to cook a good meal, and Ike well just everything about having an Ike was wonderful to her.

"Mia? Mia?..." Called a familiar voice, "MIA!!"

"Ah...hey sorry Mist." She replied, "Whow seriously just zoned out."

"I'll say, those blows to the head must be finally getting to you. Anyways it is about mid afternoon, I left some lunch for you in the cafeteria. Me, Rhys and Titania have to run out into town for a bit so I'll see you later!" Yelled the young healer with a wave good bye, she seemed to be in a rush as she said. Mist was always her favorite, in many ways they were a lot alike, aside from Mia being a feared swordsmaster, and Mist being well for the most part a gentle and caring healer.

Soon realizing that skipping breakfast and all the reminiscing had made her incredibly hungry. Leaving the hallway (A place of which she was spending far too much time today) the purple haired youth retired to the cafeteria hoping to find the meal she had been promised. Using the speed that had made her legends during the war she quickly devoured the morsels that her friend had left for her barely taking time to even enjoy the meal. With the first two orders of her day complete Mia proceeded on to her favorite part of the day.

After about an hour or so of searching without any results the energetic girl quickly became frustrated. Leaving the fort to sit down outside, she always enjoyed it so much more with the sun and the trees. With the peaceful air her thoughts quickly shifted from the quiet chirping of the birds to her boss. Ike, he was her best friend, for the only time in her young life she felt at ease felt like she belonged.

'And yet….maybe I could…I mean we could, surely all this time together meant something, does he feel anything?'

Ike had always been a difficult person to read, but she couldn't help thinking maybe he just doesn't want her to read anything. She had stayed by his side the entire war, imitating him, admiring him. Yet, she was always jealous every time the warrior spoke with their employee, then princess, now Queen Elincia. Mia denied it at the time, pushed it to the back of her head, but eventually she came to terms with it, she loved him.

Rising to her feet shaking her head firmly "No way! I am totally fine, I mean I'm happy right, all these people, so why mess with it." She did not sound very convincing. For reasons she herself didn't even understand she continued deeper into the forest near her base until she caught sight of something blue waving in the distance. The girl quickened her pace until she came out into a small clearing with a river cutting it nearly perfectly in half. A gentle breath swept across periodically, making it a truly beautiful site. And there, standing at just in front of the river was her boss, her love Ike.

"Wow boss real nice place you've got here." She called to him waving her arms gesturing to the small pasture.

The man hesitated for a moment, somewhat surprised by her arrival, "Mia, I'm glad you found me here, this is where my father and I used to spar, and I learned almost everything I know in this place."

The girl looked down towards the grass, she knew Ike still had trouble coming to terms with his father's death, "…Sorry boss, I'll go." She whispered, turning her back to leave.

"Hey Mia…" He called out to her.

"Yeah boss?"

"Well uh, I was um… I was just wondering, why'd you come with us to this place? Why didn't you go home like everyone else?"

Mia looked down into the ground trying to fight back her tears; did Ike want her to leave? Did he wish she never came along?

"Well boss I suppose I didn't really have any home to go to, a girl like me I just drifted from job to job ya know? Guess I thought I'd just hang around here until I found a home to go to, or until you guys got tired of me." She replied, still not facing him.

"I see, well then here." He tossed her another wooded sword, "This is why you came right?"

Turning around she caught it, "Yeah, sure is. I just hope you didn't tamper with this one to make it break."

He grinned already rushing towards her, 'I knew she'd say that." he said to himself.

Mia did not have the moral to keep up with Ike's sudden adrenaline burst, and she was quickly pushed back and defeated. She slid across the grass far from her victorious opponent, with the sword lying on the ground besides her and her butt firmly placed into the ground. She laid her head back down closing her eyes, 'Well..' she thought to herself, 'It was fun while it lasted, guess its back to the life of travel for me. I never really expected to stay in this place forever….right?'

"Hey Mia……"

She opened her eyes to see Ike, with a hand outstretched towards her, smiling as he spoke.

"Welcome home."


End file.
